I Like to Move It (Just Dance Kids 2014)
For the main series routine, see I Like to Move It. (Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = ft. (The Just Dance Kids) |tvfilm = |year = 1993 |dlc = November 29, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW) |difficulty = 1 |effort = 2 |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = / and / (NOW files) |pc = (JDU) |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) (JDU) |pictos = 41 (K2014) 42 (Remake) |dura = 1:39 (Remake) |nowc = IlikeToMoveIt (K2014) KIDSILikeToMoveIt (Remake) |choreo = Chantal Robson |perf = William Simmons Background Dancers Jordyn Jones Sierra Neudeck |from = album }} "I Like to Move It" by featuring (covered by The Just Dance Kids in-game) is featured in , , and . The routine is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion, and the third is a giraffe. They are based on the Madagascar movie franchise. Background The routine takes place in a savanna with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in the Kids version, although there are 3 in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake): Hit the air in front of you with your hands, bending your back slightly. Gold Move 3: Shake your arms back and forth, standing on the left. This is the only Gold Move in the original version on . KIDSILikeToMoveItGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) KIDSILikeToMoveIt jdu gm1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game IlikeToMoveIt jdk2014 gm.png|Gold Move (K2014) KIDSILikeToMoveItGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) KIDSILikeToMoveIt jdu gm3.gif|Gold Move (K2014) Gold Move 3 (Remake) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *The version of the song from is one of the shortest in the whole series. The length of it is only 1:38. *The dancers and background are most likely inspired by the film series where the song is featured. *William Simmons, the performer of the Kids version, is featured on . Coincidentally, he appears in the react video for , , and the fourth reaction video for . *The preview audio of the Kids version on starts at the beginning of the song, and it also includes some background sounds from the routine. **This is the third preview audio to start at the exact beginning of the song, preceded by Step by Step ''(Only in ) and ''I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. *The backup hippo dancer makes an appearance in Footloose on . *The song is absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Gallery Game Files Iliketomoveit jdk14 cover generic.png|'' '' Kidsiliketomoveit.jpg|'' '' (Remake) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach KIDSILikeToMoveIt_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background JDKids map bkg.png| map background kidsiliketomoveit_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSILikeToMoveIt_Cover_1024.png| cover ILikeToMoveItKidsava.png|Kids avatar on / 200632.png|Kids golden avatar 300632.png|Kids Diamond avatar KIDSILikeToMoveItNewAva.png|Avatar on KIDSILikeToMoveItPictos.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Iliketomoveit k2014 menu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the menu KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jdnow_load_old.jpeg| loading screen (outdated) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jdnow_score_old.jpeg| scoring screen (outdated) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 menu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the menu kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 load.png| loading screen kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids menu.png| menu (Kids Mode) Kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids coachmenu xbox.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode, Xbox One) kidsiliketomoveit jd2018 kids score.png| score screen (Kids Mode) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2019_kids_menu.jpeg|''I Like to Move It'' on the menu (Kids Mode) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2019_kids_load.jpeg| loading screen (Kids Mode) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2019_kids_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2020_menu.jpeg|''I Like to Move It'' on the menu KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2020_load.jpeg| loading screen KIDSILikeToMoveIt_jd2020_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Others FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Left backup dancer's appearance in Footloose 28a.jpg|Promotional gameplay Videos Official Music Video Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like To Move It (Official Video) The Just Dance Kids- I Like To Move It Gameplays I Like to Move It - Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2016 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2017 I Like to Move It - Just Dance Now I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2020 Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like To Move It References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs by The Just Dance Kids Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Kids Mode Category:Remade Songs Category:Covered